custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The order of shamans
The order of shamans is a group of tauredain that no some of the secrets of the trees. The tauredain year counting starts at FA 421, the year that the order was found. The Tauredain year counting is shortened to TY Hystory The order is found in FA 421 by Moyo of the Tauredain. Moyo told his apprentices a few secrets of the trees. These included the creation of jungle remedy,the creation of tauredain cocoa and the creation of bone meal. But with the departure of Moyo, many of these secrets are forgotten. These are some key points in the history of the order: * FA 421/TY 1 the order is found. * FA 422/TY 2 the order reduces number of Tauredain with a desease, golden age starts, order head quarters built. * FA 427/TY 7 the emperor of the northern Tauredain is slain, golden age ends. * FA 428/TY 8 order uses their equipment to make weapns like poisoned darts. * FA 429/TY 9 Moyo gone, secrets forgotten. * FA 500/TY 80 all of Harad conquered by Tauredain, first pyramids built with poisoned darts. * FA 530/TY 110 silmaril lost in sea. * SA 132/TY 242 silmaril found by Tauredain shaman, silmaril used in Tauredain amulet worn by the shaman. * SA 133/TY 243 Tauredain emperor claims the silmaril, civil war between the emperor and the shamans. * SA 500/TY 610 monsterous things start to settle in Pertorogwaitgh, shamans try to inform emperor but the emperor thinks it is a trick. * SA 682/TY 792 first invasion of the monsterous things, shamans take over the Tauredain empire. * SA 700/ TY 810 empire loyalists declare war on the order of the shamans, silmaril lost. * SA 789/TY 899 loyalists work together with the monsterous things. * SA 840/TY 950 loyalists win civil war, shamans prosecuted, jungle remedy and Tauredain cocoa recipes forgotten. * SA 890/TY 1000 Limwaith rise in the mangrove swamps. * SA 990/TY 1100 first Limwaith invasion. * SA 1000/TY 1110 monsterous things grow stronger and betray loyalists, * SA 1010/TY 1120 monsterous things and Limwaith work together. * SA 1169/TY 1179 Tauredain almost defeated, Tauredain stop prosecuting shamans and ask for help. * SA 1170/TY 1180 shamans poison the leaders of the monsterous things and the Limwaith, Tauredain start conquering again. * SA 1353/TY 1463 Tauredain empire back to full size, shamans gain might, jungle remedy and Tauredain cocoa recipes rediscovered, Limwaith becomes a secret rebellion. * SA 1483/TY 1593 Tauredain cocoa made wrong, chocolate discovered, Tauredain become wealthy due to trade with Númenor. * SA 1503/TY 1613 Tauredain emperor receives ring of power. * SA 1509/TY 1619 Tauredain emperor gets exiled by shamans, loyalists go away with the emperor. * SA 1510/TY 1620 imperial loyalists become Moredain. * SA 1524/TY 1634 the Moredain ally with Mordor, Limwaith and monsterous things, Limwaith, Mordor, Moredain and monsterous things attack. * SA 1600/TY 1710 the Tauredain are defeated, most Tauredain flee to tol Hîth, shamans flee to bushlands. * SA 1604/TY 1714 the shamans convince the Cerinrim to worship a war god, Cerinrim become a very agressive folk. * SA 1610/TY 1720 Cerinrim and Tauredain become allies. * SA 1693/TY 1803 Mordor's armies go to the north, Moredain start making weaker weapons and live in smaller villages and the Limwaith think the war is over. * SA 1700/TY 1810 Tauredain and Cerinrim attack the Moredain and the Limwaith, monsterous things declare war on the Tauredain and Cerinrim. * SA 1725/TY 1835 Tauredain cocoa used in combat. * SA 1890/TY 2000 monstrous things defeated. * SA 1906/TY 2016 some Tauredain shamans start to believe in the war god, some shamans start to scrifice Tauredain to the war god. * SA 1911/TY 2021 Tauredain revolt to shamans, shamans flee to the cloud forest. * SA 1942/TY 2052 Tauredain find the silmaril, shamans try to get the silmaril back. * SA 1943/TY 2053 first battle between the shamans and the Tauredain. * SA 1956/TY 2066 shamans recover the silmaril. * SA 1957/TY 2067 a shaman steals the silmaril and tries to offer it to the war god, silmaril lost, war god worshipping Tauredain prosecuted. * SA 2000/TY 2110 Númenorians Travel to far Harad and discover the shamans, shaman tries to sacrifice a Númenorian to the war god, Númenor declares war to the shamans. * SA 2014/TY 2124 Númenorians destroy the order. * Sa 3441/TY 3551 Sauron looses power, Tauredain enter peaceful era. * TA 1050/TY 4601 Sauron gains more power, monsterous things, Moredain and Limwaith declare war on the Tauredain. Tauredain need help. * TA 1056/TY 4607 order refound. * TA 1173/TY 4724 Tauredain in decline, many Tauredain villages captured. * TA 1200/TY 4751 order reclames villages, Tauredain empire gives the order an own teritory in the cloud forest. Modern Day Order Of The Shamans The order of the shamans Changed greatly for the time that they were founded. During the war of the ring the shamans have their own territory and, even though the emperor would deny it, they partially control the Tauredain empire's society and politics. Trivia * The tree where Moyo went missing is located on the headquarters of the shamans which is named Minas Moyo. * This was the 25th page in the manish factions category. Category:Manish Factions Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions